


Genie and Teapot, Will Travel

by ribbons



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane on a plane to Wales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genie and Teapot, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tea. First posted to darkisrising100 on 16 August 2004.

Jane scowled at her cranberry juice. Being stuck with a UTI enroute to one's boyfriend in Wales was just not fair. At least I give good blowjobs, she thought morosely --

The flight attendant set down a teapot in front of her.

"I didn't order this," said Jane, startled.

"Compliments of Dr. Bunter in First Class," the attendant replied. "Said to pardon the impertinence, but you looked like it would help."

Jane stared at the attendant's back as he strode away. Then she lifted the lid of the pot. The fragrance of clean silk floated up. She felt better already.


End file.
